1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many vehicle seats have an operation lever of a reclining adjustment mechanism disposed on the rear side of a seat cushion near a seat back and an operation lever of a seat-position adjustment mechanism disposed on the lower front part of the seat cushion (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3293513).